


The Comedian Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [4]
Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Edward Blake/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 14





	The Comedian Imagines: NSFW

You’re lying on your belly with your hips hanging off the edge of the mattress. You squeal when he hoists your legs up over his shoulders, his large, rough hands gripping you to hold you steady while he buries his face in your soaking wet pussy. 

The stubble on his cheeks is coarse against your soft, delicate skin. Your fingers twist into the bedding and your eyes roll back into your head as his skillful tongue finds your clit and flicks it hard, pushing you right into a trembling climax. 

Before you can recover, he drops you, shoving you forward at the same time. Your knees hit the bed and you groan as he slams into you as deep as he can go. 

You whine in ecstasy. He’s absolutely enormous. It’s almost too much for you, but as you stretch around him, you realize that you like it. 

“Is this the biggest dick you’ve ever had, sweetheart?” he growls, pumping in and out of you slowly, making sure you feel every inch. 

“Yes!” you whimper. 

He smacks your ass with a resounding crack and you yelp as your skin tingles and starts to get hot. 

“Atta girl,” he grunts, moving faster. “Come all over my huge cock.” 

And you do. 

Over and over and over. 

On your knees. 

On your back. 

On top of him. 

Underneath him. 

Then you come all over his face again while you swallow his thick length, struggling to take it all into your mouth. 

As the sun rises, he lifts you in his strong arms and nestles you into the center of your bed, pulling the blankets over your quivering body. 

You can barely feel your thighs. Your bottom is red, your lips are swollen, and there are hickeys all over your neck and breasts. 

It was so, so worth it. 

He chuckles. “Oh, honey,” he purrs. “You are never going to forget me.” 

He kisses you one more time and then he’s gone.


End file.
